


Shit Arthur Says

by FatimaAlegra, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, tweets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: Написано по заявке: Имс тайно ведёт твиттер под названием «Хрень, которую несёт Артур». Ну, для Артура это секрет.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Shit Arthur Says

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shit Arthur Says](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135940) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Переводчиком было принято решение оставить никнеймы твиттер аккаунтов в тексте в их оригинальной задумке. Соответственно: @cornonthecobb – Кобб, @penrosetweets – Ариадна, @yusaidit – Юсуф, @seemedneater – Сайто.

**shitarthursays** : @cornonthecobb @penrosetweets @yusaidit @seemedneater простите, что разочаровываю, но я всё. Аккаунт выполнил свою задачу. Поки!

_19 минут назад через Твиттер_

***

_Вчера, с помощью вербального общения_

— Имс, я нашёл аккаунт в твиттере, — говорит Артур. — Скажешь что-нибудь перед тем, как я тебя убью?

Имс делает вид, что задумался:

— Ты мог бы попытаться сделать свою угрозу более конкретной, — говорит он, наконец. — Я всегда получаю больше ретвитов таким образом.

Артур корчит лицо, которое явно должно быть гримасой ярости, но получается неправдоподобно.

— Что, чёрт возьми, мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты _остановился_?

Имс приподнимает брови.

— Думаю, ты и так уже знаешь ответ, лапуля.

Артур сглатывает.

***

 **Профиль для юзера @shitarthursays** : _Я имитатор. Я работаю с чрезмерно разодетым ублюдком по имени Артур. Он отказывается признавать своё влечение ко мне, отчего мне очень обидно. Я просто записываю хрень, которую он говорит._

***

 **shitarthursays** : «Если ты сейчас же не снимешь эту рубашку, от этой смеси цветов мне будет плохо. Боже мой, Имс, не делай такое лицо, я не это имел в виду».  
_Месяц назад через интернет_

**shitarthursays** : «КОГО-ТО ВЫПОТРОШАТ ЗА ЭТО РЖАВОЙ ЛОЖКОЙ»

_29 дней назад через интернет_

**shitarthursays** : «Засранец. Перестань на меня так смотреть, пока я не выколол тебе глаза… не твить это, Имс!»  
_Вчера через Твиттер_

***

**Четыре месяца назад, благодаря Ариадне**

Её смех будит Имса.

— Что, — раздражённо спрашивает он, вытянувшись из своей дремоты на заброшенном шезлонге, — там настолько смешного?

— Ты не поймёшь, — хихикает Ариадна.

— Попробуй объяснить.

— Вот это…, — она машет рукой и заботливо разглядывает Имса. — Ты есть в Твиттере?

— Конечно, — врёт Имс. По правде говоря, он не может представить, почему кто-то захочет транслировать каждую свою мысль 24 часа в сутки, 7 дней в неделю, и, кроме того, считает эту концепцию глупой и непостижимой, но Ариадне не нужно этого знать.

Она смотрит на него взглядом, который говорит о том, что она действительно это знает.

— Ты никогда не упоминал об этом раньше.

— Может быть, я не хочу, чтобы ты читала мои туиты, — говорит Имс.

— Твиты, — поправляет Ариадна, закатывая глаза.

— И это тоже, — Имс довольно любезно соглашается. — Это то, что тебя сейчас смешит? Твиттер?

— О, ну тут такое… это называется «Хрень, которую говорит мой отец»*, — рассказывает она ему, нажимая на пару кнопок на своём телефоне и протягивая Имсу. — Этот парень живет со своим безумным отцом и просто выкладывает все прикольные вещи, которые тот говорит. Некоторые из них просто уморительные.

Имс листает страницу. Некоторые посты довольно идиотские, но другие ( _Мы можем поговорить позже? Новости начались… Ну, даже если у тебя туберкулёз, то от этого не станет хуже в следующие 30 минут, господи_.) напоминают ему кое-кого. Как только он обдумывает эту мысль, в комнату врывается Артур, ощетинившись, словно мокрый кот.

— Кому-нибудь лучше приготовить кофе, — рычит он, — потому что только эта тонкая грань удерживает меня от убийства каждого баристы в Старбаксах в этом штате.

Имс блаженно улыбается.

— Ариадна, — говорит он, — у меня есть потрясающая идея.

***

 **shitarthursays** : «Имс, клянусь богом, слово было заказанный, а не замаскированный. Что, чёрт возьми, может значить этот “замаскированный костюм”?»

_Четыре месяца назад через интернет_

**shitarthursays** : «Если еще хоть одна проекция назовёт меня твинком, то я за себя не отвечаю. ГОСПОДИ».

_Четыре месяца назад через интернет_

**shitarthursays** : «Что? “Я оторву твою левую ногу и побью тебя ею, если придётся” казалось более изобретательным, чем “Осторожно, я буду стрелять”».

_Четыре месяца назад через интернет_

**shitarthursays** : «Не стоило пить тот шот текилы. Ты знаешь, что твоё лицо какое-то… кривое?»

_Два месяца назад через интернет_

**shitarthursays** : «Не дуйся, Имс, я не имел в виду… Господи, я пьян… Я не хотел, чтобы это было так противно. Но это мило, вроде».

_Два месяца назад через Твиттер_

**shitarthursays** : «Не нравится этот галстук. Галстук должен уйти. Твоё лицо может остаться, я думаю».

_Два месяца назад через Твиттер_

***

**Два часа назад, через телефон**

— Имс. Имс, я читаю оставшиеся записи. Я правда говорил тебе все эти вещи?

— Ты что, _пьян_?

— Нет. Ну, может быть немного. Я имею в виду… всё это. Проклятье, Имс.

— Прости, дорогой. Возможно, тебе стоит меньше угрожать людям, если это действительно проблема.

— Не эта часть. Те… те другие записи.

— Ах. Что ж, да.

— …Как ты думаешь, может, ты мог бы, ну, я имею в виду... Я в, эм, номере 321, и я просто…

— Никуда не уходи, любовь моя, буду там через пять минут.

***

 **shitarthursays** : «Кобб, я не соглашусь на следующий заказ, пока Имс не согласится… потому что мы не можем сделать это без него! Нет, не потому что… ох, забудь об этом».

_Два месяца назад через интернет_

**shitarthursays** : «боже тебе навегсда запрещено быть снова подстреленным выпей побольше вдки оставь свой телефон так чтобы ясмог зашить это чёрт возьми»

_Один месяц назад через Твиттер_

**shitarthursays** : «Конечно, меня здесь нет. Это больничная палата. Что я мог забыть в твоей больничной палате? Тебе всё снится».

_28 дней назад через Твиттер_

**shitarthursays** : «Я полагаю, нужно признаться: я рад, что ты не умер, Имс».

_27 дней назад через Твиттер_

**shitarthursays** : «Я даже не думаю, что ты проснулся, но, чёрт возьми, я думаю, что мог бы… ох чёрт, ты что сейчас печатаешь??»

_23 дня назад через Твиттер_

**shitarthursays** : «Я просто подумал заехать и сказать привет. Раз уж тебя выписали из больницы и всё такое. Я ничего не имел в виду под этим».

_Три дня назад через Твиттер_

**shitarthursays** : «Да, Имс, если ты объявишь о том, что покидаешь Твиттер, я тебя поцелую. Печатай быстрее».

_20 минут назад через Твиттер_

**Author's Note:**

> *Shit My Dad Says - https://twitter.com/shitmydadsays


End file.
